Zero Hour
by Superherotiger
Summary: A short Kanan x Hera one-shot in my prediction/hopes of what will happen in the 'Zero Hour' finale. Warning, kind of sad, probably not a typical Valentine's day special. Enjoy!


**Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Okay, so this story is kind of my prediction/hopeful-fangirl-dreams of what will happen in the Season 3 finale! It also could be a Valentine's day special I guess but… it's kind of bitter-sweet. XD If you're just here for the story, skip on down and start reading, while if you read any of my other stories, I just want to inform you that the next Super Bomb might still be a bit far away as me and my Mother moved state and my parents have broken up… so… yeah, I've been a bit preoccupied. But! I'm going to try and work really hard to get the next chapters done ready for the next Super Bomb, hopefully before the end of the month? No guarantees though. :D**

 **So hopefully you enjoy this short one-shot! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

 _BOOM!_

Another blow against the shield as hell rained down on Chopper Base. Kanan raced blindly through the panicking crowd, jumping onto a nearby crate and yelling "Everybody stay calm!"

"How can we stay calm when we're about to die?!" someone barked back fiercely.

 _BOOM!_ _BOOM! BOOM!_

Another onslaught of torpedoes from the TIE Bombers whizzing up ahead, the rebels below screaming in pure terror.

Kanan bit his lip, feeling the tremors of the base beneath his feet as he struggled to keep his balance. He couldn't see it, but the shield above was slowly disintegrating under the intense fire from the Imperial Star Destroyers, everything within its walls illuminated in bright green flashes of light. Rebel soldiers ran around in distress and disarray, while pilots trying to defend them in the air exploded into pieces. And through the force Kanan sensed the vibrations of many footsteps in the distance, most likely the Imperial ground troops.

Everything was chaos, the attack had been so sudden.

No one was expecting the Empire to find them so quick and yet within a few minutes their meagre defences and initial resistance had been run into the ground. Defeat was inevitable. The only option left was to flee, find a new base, and get out _alive_.

Mustering his courage, Kanan raised his chin and ordered "All squadrons except squad two and five evacuate! Get to the ships now! I'll give the order when to go!"

For a moment there was a chance someone might argue, until the TIE Bombers swooped around again and unleashed their torpedos on the base, deafening the rebels with enormous explosions.

After that the soldiers didn't question his command and immediately funnelled towards the closest ship, leaving Kanan standing atop the crate as people flooded either side of him. He knew what he had to do now. He just didn't know if he had the strength to do it.

He was a fallen Jedi, rusty and blind no less.

Did he even have the ability to lead?

"Sir," a new voice spoke once the stampede of anxious rebels had passed. Kanan lowered his head in the direction of the speaker as the man spoke "Squads Two and Five reporting. What are our orders?"

Clenching his hands into fists, Kanan inhaled sharply and stepped down from the crate. When he spoke his next words they were filled to the brim with both authority, and remorse.

"Squad Five set up an ambush in the caves, while Squad Two and I lead the incoming Imperial forces towards you," he answered.

"Wait," someone in the back quipped. "The caves with the spiders in it?"

"The spiders aren't the problem," Kanan pointed out. "The problem is the Imperial troops heading our way. If we stay out here we'll be blown to pieces, and we need to distract the Empire until the other ships get away."

"What about us?"

The Jedi sighed, murmuring "We'll hide in the tunnels until the Empire leaves. Once that happens we can send a distress call to the Rebellion."

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Yeah, if we don't _die_ first!" a soldier remarked as the base's structure moaned.

Kanan steadied himself against the crate, his head hung low as he thought through the plan once again. Squad Two could use the shoulder rockets to distract the aerial forces, while also leading the ground troops into the caves for an ambush. It was risky, but it would be enough of a distraction to keep their eyes off the fleeing rebel ships.

Brows furrowing, Kanan mentally sealed his decision.

He glanced up at the soldiers ahead of him and ordered "Squad Five, get all the supplies you can and set up that ambush. Squad Two, get your weapons ready."

There was a murmur of concern weaving throughout the crowd, before the commander of one of the squadrons stepped forward and yelled "For the Rebellion!"

Not a few moments later and many other voices cried "For the Rebellion!"

The troops began to scatter, and Kanan turned to the commander gratefully and nodded. "Thank you," he spoke, his tone hitching slightly.

He could sense the man bow before he replied "May the force be with you."

With that the man ran off to join the others, leaving Kanan standing there all by himself. Kanan raised his head and listened to the deafening rumbles above as A-wings were pursued by TIE Fighters and bombers were arching for yet another blow on the shield. There wasn't much time left for the other rebels to flee.

But Kanan's expression hardened, and he knew there was one thing left to do before he jumped into the action.

He sprinted off in the direction of the headquarters, a full wild dash with determination in each stride. A distance that would usually take five minutes was accomplished in the span of one as the male leapt over supplies and weaved through groups of terrified rebels.

Ahead he sensed a few figures, but his attention was only grabbed by one.

Kanan skidded against the rocky dirt, before pacing forward and grabbing someone's wrist.

"Kanan!" Here exclaimed in shock. "What are you-"

"You need to get out of here, _now_ ," he said sternly as he dragged her away against her will.

"Kanan stop it!" she protested. "The rebels-"

"Need to evacuate and you know it!" he snapped back, refusing to listen to her words as he continued to pull the twi'lek towards the closest escape ship. "You're leaving. _Now_."

"I can't leave yet! They still need me!" Hera barked, trying to pry away his finger's from her wrist.

But Kanan's grip was iron, and his stubbornness was unmatchable. Regardless of how much Hera yelled at him he didn't listen, hauling her onto the ship ramp as soon as they approached.

"Kanan this is ridiculous!" she growled as the male finally let go of her arm.

Hera twisted on her heel and glared at Kanan with fiery green eyes, demanding "You better have a good explanation for this!"

"I do. You're safety," he answered swiftly. "Now go Hera."

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are."

"And by whose orders?" she tested.

" _Mine_. Now _go_!" Kanan spoke, pointing to the inside of the ship.

But Hera was just as strong-willed as her partner, crossing her arms and staring at the man with narrowed eyes. "I'm _not_ leaving."

"Hera, why won't you listen to me?!" he snarled as his patience began to thin. "Can't you see I'm trying to help you?!"

"How exactly? By pulling me out of the fight?!" she barked.

"By sending you out of this suicide mission so you _can_ fight another day!" Kanan argued defensively, running a hand through his hair as he stepped forward, making them both eye level. Hera gazed upon his covered face with a scowl, until Kanan raised his hand and removed his mask, revealing his gentle, weary expression. Hera's heart skipped a beat.

"The rebellion needs you, Hera," he spoke, his voice a mere whisper against the thundering blasts above. "And you can't do that if you're here, _dead_."

Her crystal green eyes widened as she lowered her arms and stuttered "B-But the base-"

"Is already lost Hera," Kanan cut her off. He coiled his hand around hers, pulling her hand to his chest before clasping it in both his palms. "Please," he cooed, rubbing his thumb against her gloved skin. "Go now, and _live_ for the Rebellion."

The fire drained from her system as she watched him stand there, staring at her with almost a pleading expression. Her mouth gaped open slightly as she shook her head in disapproval. She couldn't believe what he was asking her to do.

But, she knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew deep down.

The most logical option was to leave now while there was still time. But there was no way the ships would be able to escape the battle unscathed.

Suddenly, Kanan's com beeped, and a commander's voice chimed "Troops are in position sir. Awaiting your command."

Hera was at first puzzled, before Kanan's hands hesitantly pulled away from hers. She craved his warm touch as the Jedi stepped backwards, his expression conflicted and dead eyes unwilling to pull away from hers. "Go," he whispered meekly.

That was all he said before he turned to walk away.

Hera's heart shattered.

She finally understood what he was about to do.

"Kanan wait!" she begged, pacing forward and grabbing his wrist to stop him. "You can't do this!"

He halted, but he didn't turn, and he didn't speak.

Hera could feel her breath catching in her lungs as she spoke "There has to be another way. Come with me. We'll get out together!"

"I can't leave those squads out there on their own," Kanan muttered, almost reluctantly.

"Then pull them out! Let them run with us!" she replied.

"If we don't distract the Empire, then _no_ ship will get away safely," the Jedi reasoned, still not facing his partner.

To this Hera had no reply.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Chopper Base was beginning to crumble at the edges as troopers raced to the escape ships, ducking instinctively as the roaring TIE's soared overhead.

"Sir," Kanan's com crackled again. "The shield is at five percent. We need your help!"

Hera was at a loss for words, her hands trembling before Kanan murmured softly "I'm sorry, Hera… but I need to do this."

He took a step forward, about to pull away from her touch before Hera exclaimed "Wait!"

The male paused in his tracks, waiting silently.

Hera felt the guilt swelling within her core. She couldn't hide it from him any longer. She knew she had to tell him!

Tears forming in the corners of her emerald green eyes, the pilot confessed with a sob "I need to tell you something…"

And despite the rumbling and crashing, and the distress sirens screeching all around the base, there was a moment of complete and utter silence. No sound. Just, _emptiness_.

Until Kanan murmured something that made the world freeze in place.

"I know."

Hera's heart stopped, her grip unknowingly tightening around his wrist.

Twisting around slowly, Kanan glanced up at Hera with wet, misty eyes. He wrapped his hand over hers and whispered with a waver "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Twi'lek suddenly felt the colour drain from her skin, clamping her hand over her waist as she began to feel light-headed. She stared at the man in front of her with a blank, hollow gaze, tears unknowingly sliding down her cheeks. Kanan waited for a moment, until he could no longer take it anymore. His chest lurched in a ragged sob as he lifted Hera's hand to his face, leaning into her vacant touch as he struggled to hold back his emotions.

Filled with sorrow, Hera breathed shakily "K-Kanan, I-"

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Shields at three percent but holding!" his com spoke fearfully. "Sir where are you!?"

Kanan stepped forward and gently brushed his fingers over Hera's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. His lips were pressed into a thin line, barely able to hold his façade any longer.

Inhaling sharply, Kanan nuzzled into her hand once more and grunted "You take care of them… you h-hear me Hera… you keep them safe…"

"Kanan _no_ ," she whimpered as she moved his hand from hers to her stomach, begging "Y-You can't do this! You have to be there… you've got to be there for _them_!"

Kanan caressed her jaw in his palm, before leaning forward and pressing his forehead against hers, the two of them simultaneously closing their eyes. Weak sobs could be heard under the chaos around them, Hera's tears sliding onto Kanan's hand as they stood there together, for possibly the last time. The pilot clutched tightly onto his hand, the one pressed over her stomach while the other held Kanan's hand on her face. She was unwilling to let go, and the feeling was mutual, as the Jedi didn't try to pull away from her touch any longer.

That moment was theirs, and theirs only.

Opening her tear-blurred eyes, Hera gazed up into Kanan's milky, glazed orbs.

"Kanan," she whispered, her tone so timid and shattered.

He opened his mouth to reply, but in that moment the woman pounced forward and allowed their lips to collide.

Kanan stumbled back a step in pure shock as Hera wrapped her arms around his neck, having to hold both of them stable as the bombers swung for another bombardment above.

His shock was quick to wear off though as he slid his hands around her back and leant in to the passionate kiss without so much as a thought.

And as bombs and explosions blew up above, as the Star Destroyers continued to pummel the shields mercilessly, as rebel soldiers scrambled around the base in search of the closest A-Wing, escape ship or transport, for a single moment, Kanan and Hera were at peace.

Their serenity was broken when the commander roared through Kanan's comlink "Sir! Shields at one percent! Ground troops approaching! We need support _now_!"

The Jedi was the first to pull away from Hera's loving embrace, taking one last moment to hold her face under his touch before slowly pulling away. Hera's hands slid off his arms, before once he was finally out of reach, falling aimlessly at her sides. She couldn't fight him any longer.

She just stared at him with tearful eyes, her face a mess and her lekku drooping down her shoulders.

She watched painfully as he pulled out his com and answered "I'm on my way commander. Give the signal for all ships to evacuate."

Not a minute later and the ship rumbled, as did many others surrounding the base. Hera could feel the ship beginning to take off as she stood near the end of the ramp, not even aware as the metal detached from the ground. Tears pooled in emerald eyes, and over the hum of the ship's engine, she called "Promise me you'll come back…"

Kanan, mustering whatever strength he could flashed her a weary smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered simply.

At the sight Hera cried again, fearing she'd never see that smile again. She gazed down at the male as the ship began to raise, the distance between them growing slowly.

"Hera," Kanan called over the noise, wind whipping through his loose pony-tail.

She rubbed the blazing tears from her eyes long enough to catch one last look at him, his face pulled into a confident smirk as he spoke, loud and clear.

"I'll be back. For you, and _them_."

Hera stepped back, feeling the ramp becoming unstable as she nodded her head and smiled ever so faintly. That was the last thing said between the two before Kanan shot her a two fingered salute, twisted around and dashed across the base. The escape ship Hera stood upon lifted, and she collapsed onto the still open ramp and watched as his figure got smaller and smaller into the distance. Until finally, Kanan could be seen no more.

Hera, feeling both a sense of love and dread, pressed her hand against her waist and stared blankly at the chaotic horizon. "Don't worry baby," she whispered, a single tear slipping from her eye.

"Daddy will be back soon…"


End file.
